


Vulnerable

by peja



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay learns a horrible truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: McKay learns a horrible truth.  
> Fandom: SGA  
> Characters/Pairing (portrayed by): John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, John Sheppard/Marshall Sumner  
> Rating: FRT13  
> Prompt: mcsheplets challenge #89 is Vulnerable.  
> Warnings: angst  
> Word count: 192 words  
> Genre: slash  
> Series: No  
> Sand-box [open series]: Y  
> Permission to archive to WWOMB: Y  
> Acknowledgments/Notes:  
> Disclaimer. SGA does not belong to me. no money made in this  
> Author's websites:   
> http://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/viewuser.php?uid=1  
> http://peja1956.livejournal.com  
> http://peja.insanejournal.com  
> http://peja.dreamwidth.org

He's been acting strange ever since he shot Sumner.

It wasn't the killing. He's a soldier. Killed before. He knows killing comes with the job, but there's something going on not quite right. Something behind the death that hit him harder than it should have. I don't mean because he killed a commanding officer. Knowing Sheppard these last few months like I do, I'm willing to bet he's been tempted to kill a superior officer on more than one occasion. Me too, for what it's worth. John Sheppard is reckless enough to do just that given the impetus.

But no...there's something...Not guilt. Not remorse. But something....more.

Something that's killing me more than I can dare to express. Something that bled all over our first night of bliss together.

Something....that leaves me scared, vulnerable.

He called Sumner's name in his sleep. In the same voice he calls my own name when I'm blowing his world.

And now I know...I know what that something has always been.

I know love when it's spoken in his voice.

God help me....

Can I keep his heart when the other man is the ghost who haunts him?

 

end

Hope you'll take a minute to let me know what you think


End file.
